El dibujo
by deliciustomato
Summary: A los artistas les gustaría que sus obras fuesen reales [[ Qúe clase de summary más asquersoso se me ocurre, que clase de titulo mas asqueroso, que clase de historia se me ocurre, me quedó asquerosa pero eso opinen ustedes xD ]]


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya, Scott es de Repeko [Pixiv].

**Pareja: **Us x Scotland

**Advertencia:** emmmemememe algo de OoC.

Alfred F. Jones, era un adolescente, que vivía en gringolandia, un adolescente común y corriente, al cual le gustaba dibujar, y como todo artista le encantaría que sus obras fuesen reales, pero no se puede jugar a ser dios, durante el día había creado el dibujo de un hombre, que por como lo hizo tenía unos veinticinco años, de cabello rojo como el fuego, de mirada seria, ojos verde azulinos, y una tez pálida, quiso hacerlo fumando, todos sus compañeros le dijeron que era el dibujo más hermoso que habían visto, que le quedó bastante real.

Alfred se fue feliz a su casa, aunque no hubiese prestado atención a la clase, se la pasó mirando su última creación.

Al llegar a casa entró corriendo a su habitación, saco su croquera del bolso, y volvió a mirar aquel dibujo, era solo de papel, pero casi podía sentirlo real, por alguna razón aquel dibujo le provoca una sensación extraña pero agradable, como si aquel hombre realmente lo mirara, sintió algo como atracción hacia aquella imagen.

Claro que se golpeó mentalmente, no podía sentir eso por un hombre, y menos por uno dibujado. Se durmió mirando aquel dibujo, deseando que fuera real, solo para saber como sería.

Cuando despertó, la croquera no estaba, se levantó asustado, buscó en toda su habitación, bajo la cama, sobre el ropero, en la repisa, era imposible que alguien la haya sacado, puesto que él se encerró en su habitación, y colocó el cerrojo, está desesperado cuando de repente alguien entra a su cuarto, Alfred no supo qué hacer, lo observó, de pies a cabeza, era él, el hombre de su croquera, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que miras, idiota?

Claro, nunca pensó que un dibujo tendría tan mal carácter, bueno los dibujos no tienen carácter, son solo dibujos.

-Te repito, ¿Qué diablos miras?

-Scott…

-Así que al fin te dignas a decir algo, no hay nada comestible en esta casa, y tengo hambre.

-P-pero si tú eres solo un dibujo.

-Claro que no, bueno ya no, tú deseaste que ya no fuera solo un dibujo más ¿no?- El hombre se movió directo a la cama, donde se sentó y al parecer cambio el ceño fruncido por una cara más relajada.

-Claro…

-Entonces ahora que aclaramos todo gordo, ¿tienes comida sí o no?

-Primero no me llames gordo, soy Alfred, y soy tu creador así que más respeto!

- pff, claro, como digas, ya que eres mi _creador_, debes saber que me gusta, ahora, tengo hambre.

Alfred no pudo evitar el impulso de acercarse y tocarlo, su piel era suave, luego lo miró a los ojos, ese color verde ahora se veía tan real, luego miró sus labios, y un deseo de tocarlos invadió todo su ser, empezó a acercarse, ya casi lo lograba hasta que...

-SUELTAME! – Scott lo lanzó lejos, destruyendo al pobre computador que termino por desaparecer bajo el cuerpo del gringo.

-O-oye! –se sobaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra se tomaba la espalda, ese computador podía llegar a ser su peor enemigo en especial si era arrojado a él- n-no tenías que hacer eso!

-QUÉ TRATABAS DE HACER IDIOTA!?

Alfred ante la pregunta, miró los labios de Scott, y volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación, que le impulsaba a acercarse-Y-yo…-Pero claro, cuando recordó lo que quería hacer se puso rojo y decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Tienes hambre no? – se paró rápidamente y salió de su habitación, Scott decidió seguirlo, solo por curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien?

-C-claro, ¿qué quieres comer?

Al no obtener respuesta se volteo, azul contra verde, le era tan incomodo, pero a la vez tan bello, volvió a mirar esos labios, e intentó acercarse…

-Tienes tres segundos para explicarme que mierda te ocurre- el pelirrojo se alejó lo más que pudo.

-Y-yo… no lo sé- Alfred se puso rojo de vergüenza.

Scott se le acercó nuevamente y lo observó, a Alfred casi se le salé el corazón de tan rápido que le latía, tener el rostro de aquel hombre tan cerca lo ponía nervioso, más de lo normal.

Quiso alejarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, Scott terminó por rozar sus labios con los de Alfred, las respiraciones chocaban, el cerebro de Alfred no procesaba, estaba a mil por hora, y de repente, Alfred ya no sabía lo que hacía, tomó a Scott de la cintura y lo comenzó a besar, el otro por su parte no se negaba al tacto, aunque no quería quedarse atrás, por lo que tomo a Alfred de la nuca para profundizar el beso, un beso húmedo, un beso profundo.

Alfred sentía que se le acabaría pronto el aire, pero quería seguir con el tacto de los labios de Scott, intentó morderlos, pero el otro se le adelantó, le gustaba la sensación, pero por culpa del aire tuvo que detenerse, tomando un poco más de aire volvió a besar a Scott, era como un sueño, un lindo sueño.

-Alfred…-

- ¿Qué ocurre Scott?

-Alfred despierta…

-¿Qué?

-Despierta Alfred, llegaron nuestros tíos!- Matthew, su querido hermano menor, lo intentaba despertar-

-AHH! ¿Q-qué pasó?

-¿Quién es Scott?

-N-nadie!- Alfred alterado, y todo rojo miraba como su hermano tomaba la croquera y miraba el dibujo- s-suéltalo!

-Scott… ¿Él es Scott?, vaya te ha quedado lindo el dibujo Alfred, peo ahora bajemos que mis tíos te esperan abajo- dicho esto Matthew dejó la croquera sobre el escritorio de Alfred y se marchó.

Ya en soledad Alfred miró el dibujo, con algo de tristeza, así que solo fue un sueño, un lindo sueño, ojala su dibujo fuese real, ya que el sueño de todo artista, es que sus creaciones cobren vida y los acompañen.

Solo por hoy Alfred admitiría que soñó con un hombre, que lo besó y le gustó, porque claro que jamás lo admitiría, al menos no mientras su padre fuese homofóbico.

**Deliciustomato desu: ** Me quedó del asco D: lo sé, mátenme no merezco vivir(?

Safkljsakl me quedó OoC, porqué aunque roleo bastante de Scott, cuando tengo que usarlo en tercera persona no puedo, rayos :cc … bueno aunque esto quedo horrendo, fue mi aporte para el evento Us x Scotland de la Fran (Fredo) … Acepto criticas :D .


End file.
